


so happy you and me.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [99]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Let It Be/Get Back Sessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey if you don’t mind, would you write some starrson with george helping rings write octopuses garden?“





	so happy you and me.

The drummer and lead guitarist of The Beatles stood shoulder to shoulder, leaned over a low table, studying several sheets of paper lying on it with a hard focus. They were discussing in hushed tones in barely contained excitement among themselves as their hands rested dangerously close to each other on the cool wooden surface. They were alone in the room, but wouldn’t have known it regardless as the entirety of their attention and world rested amongst the two of them. 

“What if we moved this note and did it like this instead?” The smaller of them asked in a deep, quiet voice and brushed his hip slightly against the taller man when moving to point to the object in question. George, who took a hitched breath before answering, moved closer as he looked at what had been pointed out; his body burning from the slight touch. He hummed the melody to himself and imagined the gentle playfulness of the song- “that could work,” he smiled and looked at his friend, Ringo. A second passed, two seconds passed, and a soft unspoken agreement came between them. George had been very forthcoming with his praises of the simple lyrics. Sharing his advice freely to give Ringo’s mind some peace- quelling his worries of the song. That it wasn’t bad, horrible, and all other synonyms for the word that Ringo had thrown out. That it was in fact, and in a way, spiritual. With an undeniable calm. 

Ringo had thanked him profusely, grabbing his hands in his own as he thanked and thanked and thanked. Any stray thoughts George had had in mind to put out into the world was lost as Ringo embraced his skinny hands in his own and much larger. He felt Ringo’s warmth, and the callouses from many years of playing various instruments swipe against the smooth back of his hand. He nodded with a hard swallow of all the fluttering feelings that had come to seek refuge in his throat, “I’ll help you anytime, Richie,” he managed to croak out and felt a fiery heat burn his cheeks. 


End file.
